Like Bees To Honey
by yumeyana
Summary: [CCD] Nokoru muses about his attraction towars Suoh and finds that there are more to honeys and bees that he might've known.


**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at a CCD fic. This was something I thought after watching an episode of CCD. I guess I just wanted to see if I could get into Nokoru's character. Hope you like this one. 

**Disclaimers:** Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan belongs to CLAMP and all their associates. They were only borrowed for the sake of bringing joy and inspiration to people. 

**Dedication:** To Reeza, thanks for doing the chores while I was sick.

--*--*--

**_Like Bees To Honey_**

From the moment I saw you three summers ago, I knew that there was something in you that attracted me like bees to honey. 

Well, who wouldn't be? 

Almost more than half of the female population admired you not only because of your mysterious demeanor, but also for your athletic skills. After all, you are a TAKAMURA.

Back then, I thought my attraction was more of wanting to know Takamura Suoh behind the mysteriousness. You were the first person not to be charmed by my … well, charms. You acted so uneasy, so distant towards me. Any person I knew would give everything to have a picture with me. But you… you were so unlike them. 

I wanted to know you more. Who could blame me? That's why I invited you for an afternoon ice candy snack. But that turned out to be a mistake. 

We were kidnapped and it was my fault that you got involved in my affairs. I remember being so concerned that you were kidnapped too because I couldn't remember – for some unknown reason – what the importance was that you were a Takamura. 

But then, you made me realize that I wasn't supposed to be worried. You were the eldest son of the Takamuras, a descendant of the ninjas. 

Nevertheless, I knew that right then and there, I shouldn't be hanging around with you. Even if you were a skilled martial artist, I couldn't risk you being hurt. 

That's why I told you I'd keep my distance, remember? 

But then you smiled at me for the first time and said no. You told me that I may be the one you were destined to meet. That you were going to protect me _always_.

You made my heart swell, did you know that, Suoh?

That sincerity in your voice and in your smile was something that I rarely found in the people around me. It was the first time you smiled at me and I knew that I'd always keep that in my heart. 

Well, not to mention the fact that you were a Takamura and it was a hard to find someone like you to protect someone. You pick whoever you are to protect. And you picked me.

Years passed by so quickly and the closer we became. You could almost predict how my mind worked. You were always there beside me, to support my opinions, to sometimes tolerate my fancy ideas. You would always make it a point to check on me in class even if your class was on the other side of the building. You were always there when I needed a silent companion – someone who'd understand me without me saying anything. 

But the best part of being with you would be everytime I'd drown myself in those golden eyes of yours. They shine with intense determination to accomplish any task even if the task was to comfort my fears. 

The problem was, you never seem to notice how I seem to be charming to everyone and yet a lot more to you. But I never lost hope that someday you just might see how fond I am of you.

But then, you met Nagisa-san. I noticed how you seemed so unlike yourself whenever she was around. I wanted to convince myself that you were just uneasy around girls but I knew that I was wrong. You were attracted to Nagisa-san just as I was attracted to you. 

But still, I wanted to confirm it. That's why I set you up with her. Maybe I wanted to test if she was feeling the same way, too. 

And she was. Even if I wished hard that she didn't, she did. 

And now, as I stood beside Ohkawa-kaicho, watching you hold Nagisa-san's hand and look into her eyes I knew that even if I wished on the brightest star or hoped against hope, you'd never realize just how deep my affections are for you.

Still, there was one part of me that wanted to take you away from her and risk making Nagisa-san cry. After all, am I not the _one_? 

But I knew that I could never make a woman cry. And even if I was the one you were bound to protect, that didn't necessarily mean that I was the one you were bound to love. 

I wanted to run away from the scene and dear God I wanted to cry. But I was Imonoyama Nokoru. And Imonoyamas never cry no matter how broken their heart was. 

I faintly heard Ohkawa-kaicho say that we should leave the lovely couple alone, most probably pertaining to you and Nagisa-san. I mutely nod and walk away with her. It was a good excuse to get away. 

My companion soon excused herself to check on the condition of the kindergarteners, leaving me to walk back to my office alone.

And as I slowly did, I tried to convince myself that you were happy and that your happiness was the most important thing. I was the one who set you up, right? Right.

I tried telling myself that I'd eventually forget my feelings towards you. That someday I'd find someone to love me. And maybe I could teach myself to realize the fact that we can never be together as a couple. 

But the problem was, I thought as I opened the door of the Elementary Division Student Council Office, no matter how intelligent I may be, I knew deep in my heart that I could never teach my heart to stop loving you.

Like bees could never resist honey.

- Owari -

Like it? Hate it? Tell me, okay? Thanks! 

_Like Bees To Honey_ is copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 20Feb2k4, 11:11p. No part of this fanfic may be reproduced without the consent of the author. All Rights Reserved. 2004.


End file.
